Unfinished Business
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Galex smut - Alex returns to find Gene but things don't go quite the way she planned. Set after the end of S3.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the end of Ashes S3 - my attempt to give them a more appropriate ending. In my eyes, anyway!

With much love and thanks to my Sisters of the PSoS, without whom I'd never have had the courage ...

It was all Nelson's fault. She'd sat at the bar complaining that it was too soon, she wasn't ready, there was too much unfinished business with Gene, and he told her it was possible to go back if she felt strongly enough. To be fair, he did mention that it might not be exactly where she left, but she was thinking maybe a couple of months either way, maybe. Not 1973. Definitely not 1973. Which was precisely where she ended up.

They were all there – Sam and Annie, Ray and Chris – but obviously, none of them knew her. And to make it worse, she was only a lowly DC working alongside Annie, both of them struggling to be taken seriously. Then there was Gene, of course. A few years younger, a few pounds heavier and a bit more of a Neanderthal, but unmistakably the man she'd fallen in love with eight years hence. And even more of an Alpha than "her" Gene, if that was possible, although Sam had civilised him over the time he'd been there. He was definitely more the good and much less the bad and the ugly, and therein lay the problem. He may still have a hint of the bad but he wasn't even remotely ugly. He was drop-dead bloody gorgeous, masculinity oozing from every pore, and she was walking around in an almost permanent state of arousal.

When he sat behind his desk, feet up, ciggie dangling from those long fingers, she wanted him. When he was stalking up and down, eyes blazing, berating Ray and Chris for some minor misdemeanour, she wanted him. And when he was leaning over her desk giving her one of those sexy looks and winding her up over something, God, how she wanted him. It was all she could do to resist grabbing his tie, pulling his head down and snogging the face off him. This had been going on every day for two months, and it couldn't continue, it was starting to affect her work. She knew there was a shadowy Mrs Hunt in the background somewhere, but to be honest, she didn't care. The marriage hadn't lasted, and she loved him, dammit. She had to find out how he felt about her, and seeing his ticket to the game on Saturday sitting there in his jacket pocket, she hatched a plan, slipping a note in next to it asking him to meet her urgently in his office at seven that night. And then she started considering what to wear.

Gene knew he was in big trouble the first day she walked into the department, with her perfect features, amazing tits and those long, long legs. Then he discovered she had a mind like a steel trap and wasn't afraid to stand up to him, and he got goosebumps just thinking about her, not to mention a very bad case of the 'orn. When she stood in his office, hands on hips, arguing with him, he wanted her. When she wiggled her arse at him in a tight skirt, he wanted her. And when he leant on her desk looking from those big hazel eyes to those luscious lips and back again, God, how he wanted her. Every time he thought about her lips and what they could do, he was trapped behind his desk for several minutes, trying to fill his mind with visions of Russian shot putters. He was walking around in varying states of arousal most of the time, and it was starting to affect his work. The wife didn't want to know nowadays, and even though he could take the edge off by himself, as soon as he saw her again it was as if he hadn't bothered. He had to do something, either make a pass or get her transferred, and then he found the note in his pocket. This could be his best chance.

Alex waited in his office, nerves jangling, wondering if she was just about to make the most embarrassing mistake of her life. She'd planned her outfit so carefully – pale stockings with matching bra and skimpy knickers, low cut white blouse, and short skirt which revealed a flash of stocking top when she crossed her legs. She sat in his chair, confidence starting to fail her but it was too late, he was here, jacket slung casually over his shoulder, moving with the predatory grace of a big cat. Oh Lord, he was wearing the green shirt, the one that brought out the colour of his eyes. She imagined ripping off his tie and slowly undoing the buttons, and her knees went weak. Stay calm, Alex, she thought, trying to look nonchalant. He dropped his jacket on a chair and leaned against the door-frame, crossing his arms. He looked rumpled and extremely sexy.

"DC Drake. You appear to be sitting in my chair."

His voice was low and gravelly, and made her stomach flip. She smiled in what she hoped was a seductive way and sashayed round the desk, perching on it and crossing her legs. His eyes widened, taking in her outfit properly for the first time, and she saw a flash of desire before his usual grumpy pout was back in place.

"So … what can I do for you, Drake?"

"Come again, Guv?"

Oh God, I hope you do, don't think once is going to be enough for either of us.

"You dragged me away from the pub, woman, I presume you want something?"

This was her chance. She took a deep breath.

"Actually I do, Guv … I want you …"

When he walked into the office and saw her sitting in his chair he thought she looked stunning. When she stood up and he got an eye-full of her nipples through her sheer blouse and a flash of stocking-top, he swore his heart almost stopped. Sweet Jesus, what was she trying to do to him? She was dressed to kill, and she'd very nearly succeeded. He began to hope, but played it cool, praying this wasn't a dream. And then she said she wanted him, and he knew exactly how to play the situation.

At first she thought he hadn't heard her, but then he closed the door and walked slowly over, eyes never leaving hers, until he was within inches of her. She could feel the heat radiating from him, and her eyes flicked between his intense gaze and his sexy pout.

"Well, here I am, Drake … what do you intend to do with me?"

"This …"

She reached up to drag his head down and pressed her lips against his. He didn't pull away, so she deepened the kiss and they began to explore one another's mouths slowly, lips and tongues tasting and teasing. She felt like her insides were turning to liquid and her knees were about to give way … they came up for air briefly, and he looked down into her flushed face, finally starting to believe she might feel the same. Pulling her into his arms, his lips came down on hers hard, tongue plundering her mouth and she responded with enthusiasm, moaning softly and wrapping herself around him. Suddenly, he spun her round, and his mouth was on her neck, kissing and sucking, while his hands moved up to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing the nipples. She gasped in surprise, and her head fell back onto his shoulder.

"Oh God … Gene …"

His breath was warm on her ear, and his voice a low growl.

"You thought you were in control of this little scenario, didn't you Alex? Well, I'm in charge here and don't you forget it …"

He nipped her neck, and she sighed in bliss.

"Now … take your blouse off …"

She obeyed, undoing the buttons with trembling hands, and he slipped it from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

"Good girl. Now the bra …"

Her legs were like jelly, but she managed to reach round and unclip it, dropping it on top of her blouse. His thumbs returned to teasing her nipples and she leaned back into him, feeling his hardness pressing against her hip.

"Nice tits, Alex. Skirt, please …

Sliding it down her legs, she kicked it to one side, thrilling to the fact that she was nearly naked and he was still fully clothed. He slid one hand slowly down over her flat stomach and inside her knickers, long fingers finding exactly the right spot and stroking gently. She moaned, losing herself in the wonderful sensations his hands and lips were producing.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

His mouth left a trail of hot kisses along her neck and shoulder while one hand pinched her nipple and the other hand continued it's ministrations below. God, he was good at this. Just as she was getting close, he stopped, hearing her groan of frustration. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Shall I tell you what's going to happen next, Alex? You are going to bend over this desk … and I am going to fuck your clever little brains out. Now, knickers off, there's a good girl …"  
>As she leant over his desk taking her weight on her arms, she knew she'd never been more turned on in her life.<p>

Gene looked at the sight in front of him in awe. She was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe … slim back tapering down to that peachy arse, and those long legs encased in stockings. And she'd gone to all this effort for him. A little voice in his head told him to get on with it before she changed her mind, and he unzipped his trousers and released his rock-hard erection. Holding her hips steady he pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him – he was bigger than the average after all – and she moaned in pleasure. When he was totally buried in her he stopped.

"Now … what would you like me to do, Alex?"

"Gene … oh God … fuck me … hard …"

"Thought you'd never ask …"

Alex had never understood the term incoherent with need, but she did now, loving the feel of him inside her, filling her so perfectly, pounding into her over and over again. She heard someone whimper, and realised it was her. Well, that was a first.

She could hear him grunting with the effort and knew he must be getting close. She hoped he could last out, she was right on the edge …oh please, just a little longer … and then he slowed and sneaked a finger round to rub her hard and fast, and a few seconds later she took flight, waves of pleasure spreading through her body, gasping out his name. Somewhere a long way off she heard him groan and swear as his climax took him, pulling her back against him, fingers digging in to her hips.

"Fuck … Alex … so bloody good …"

He collapsed forwards onto her back, heart pounding, breathing heavily. Jesus, he'd never come that hard in his life, thought he was going to have a heart attack. He moved back off her slowly and walked unsteadily round his desk to fall into his chair, lighting a ciggie. He took a long drag and breathed out slowly before pouring himself a generous measure of single malt and taking a good swig. Alex still hadn't moved.

"You alive there, Drake?"

He leaned forwards to whisper close to her ear.

"Don't bother getting dressed … I haven't finished with you yet …"

How did he do that? She'd just had the best orgasm of her life and yet that low growl in her ear was like a slow caress, and her whole body responded, nerve endings on fire all over again. Damn the man for being sex on legs … She needed to sit up but felt suddenly conscious of her nakedness, dreading the smug expression she was sure was plastered all over his face. Alex, you can't let him get away with this, she thought, take the control back and make him suffer, he'll be putty in your hands. Well, not all of him, she hoped. Raising herself slowly back off the desk, she stood straight, shoulders back, looking down her nose at him, a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Bloody Hell, Alex …"

His jaw dropped at the sight of her, naked apart from stockings and suspenders, and she knew just how to play it. He stubbed out his ciggie as she sauntered round the desk, groaning as she straddled his lap and leant in to kiss him gently on the lips before leaning back and exposing her breasts in open invitation. He didn't need further encouragement, swirling his tongue around a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard while his hands stroked up and down her naked back. She sighed with pleasure, running her hands through his hair as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. She had to admit, he was very good with his mouth. He raised his head, a question in his eyes, and she undid his tie, throwing it to the floor before starting on his shirt buttons, popping each one slowly. She could feel his eyes on her all the time but she concentrated on the task in hand, pushing the front of his shirt apart so she had access to his bare chest. She leant in to kiss his neck, feeling his pulse quicken under her lips and loving the masculine smell of him, and then worked her way down over his collarbone before giving his nipples some attention, sucking and biting. Then she slid off his lap and knelt in between his legs, hearing his sharp intake of breath. She was willing to bet his pulse rate had just doubled.

Gene blinked in surprise, heart pounding, and then watched in disbelief as she placed gentle kisses over his stomach and then paused to look up at him seductively, one hand on his zip. Sweet Jesus, was his ultimate fantasy about to become reality? He held his breath as she undid his trousers and freed his impressive erection, looking up at him from under lowered lashes as she ran her tongue teasingly round his tip. He twitched involuntarily, but she held him firmly as she licked her way slowly up the shaft before taking him into her mouth and sucking hard. He groaned, eyes closed and head thrown back, tangling his hands in her hair to pull her closer. Thank Christ he'd come once already tonight … he wouldn't have lasted ten seconds otherwise. Just as he was getting close, she stood up and draped herself over his desk, leaning back on her elbows, legs parted invitingly. She smiled at him, eyes heavy-lidded.

"My turn, I think …"

Eyes gleaming, he moved his chair forwards, happy to be back in control again. Holding her knees apart, he pressed kisses slowly up her inner thigh, teasing her, loving the softness of her skin against his lips. He met her eyes, holding her gaze as he slipped two fingers into her wetness, hardly believing he could be the cause of her arousal. And then he dipped his head between her legs, teasing her with his tongue before taking her into his mouth and sucking gently, lifting her legs over his shoulders. She moaned and fell back onto the desk.

"Oh God … Gene … don't stop …"

To say that he was good with his mouth would be a gross understatement. He was playing her like he was a musician and she was his instrument, seeming to know exactly what she needed and driving her steadily towards climax, hips bucking up towards his mouth. He stopped and got to his feet, ignoring her groan of frustration and leant over to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. She pulled his head in closer, feeling his erection pressing against her thigh, and wriggled, wanting to feel him inside her again. He chuckled, moving back to look down into her flushed face, teasing her with his tip.

"So … one helping of the Gene Genie wasn't enough, then?"

He looked so edible, hair flopping over his forehead and eyes glinting with mischief and desire. God, she wanted him so much it was almost painful.

"Please, Gene … need you inside me …"

He looked down at her, loving her wantonness.

"You are such a dirty girl, Alex. But I don't mind if I do …"

He slid inside her in one smooth stroke, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move, varying the depth and the angle, knowing he could last a bit longer this time. He watched her face, eyes closed, mouth forming a perfect 'o' of pleasure, hearing her little cries and moans becoming more urgent as she got close. He pounded into her hard then, grunting with the effort, rewarded as he felt her clench round him, thighs quivering, body shaking.

"Oh God … Gene …"

A few more powerful thrusts and he lost all control, hips bucking forwards, cursing as his climax ripped through him.

"Fucking Hell … Alex … Jesus …"

He withdrew, falling back into his chair, breathing heavily. What a night. He'd have to pinch himself later to make sure he hadn't been dreaming. She was still lying flat on his desk, legs resting in his lap, and he stroked his fingers gently up and down her calves, knowing he'd never stop wanting her now. A little voice in his head reminded him that this might be a one-night thing for her, just the scratching of an itch. After all, what could she possibly want with him - an overweight, over-the-hill borderline alcoholic bit of Northern rough? He sighed heavily, and she sat up.

God, what if he was already regretting it? Even worse, what if she was just another notch on his bedpost? After all, she had offered herself to him on a plate. She hardly dared meet his eyes in case he looked smug and self-satisfied. She steeled herself, and looked up into his face, surprised to see the uncertainty and self-doubt written there. He looked suddenly vulnerable, and she slid into his lap, snuggling into his bare chest as his arms went round her, both revelling in the feel of skin against skin.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

He held his breath.

"Fancy round three back at my place? Oh, and maybe some dinner …"

He grinned, wanting to punch the air, but settled for dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll get me coat …"

She smiled to herself, and took a deep breath.

"Gene?"

"Yes, Alex."

"If you want, you can stay over …"

He pulled her in closer, and she felt the chuckle vibrating through his chest.

"Oh yeah …"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone for the kind reviews - you've been so encouraging, here's a second chapter ...

Chapter Two

One month on, and Gene was the happiest he'd ever been. He really only had two interests in life, his job and Alex, and as he was spending ninety percent of his time either at work or shagging her senseless, he had very little to complain about. The only fly in the ointment was his wife, but he pushed all thoughts of her to the back of his head for the time-being. He'd barely been home for weeks, but he often slept in the office when working on a big case, so she probably thought nothing was amiss. As long as the housekeeping money arrived once a week, she was happy, seemingly.

He put his feet up on the desk and let his mind turn to Alex instead, remembering the previous night with a satisfied smirk. The bliss of being buried deep inside her, the taste of her skin, the smell of her perfume, seeing the ecstatic expression on her face when he made her come … Christ, he was getting hard again just thinking about her, even though they'd made love three times in the last twelve hours. It shouldn't be possible at his age, he was behaving like a randy teenager and loving every minute of it.

He'd left her in the shower and done the five minute walk from her flat to the office alone, both conscious of not arriving together in case suspicions were aroused. Although the fact that they were both struggling to stop ogling one another was probably a bit of a giveaway. That, and the fact that they both had the look of the well-shagged about them. He'd already clocked Ray casting a few curious glances in his direction.

His reverie was interrupted by the sight of her wiggling her way across the office in a tight pencil skirt and a blouse that showed off her ample cleavage. He watched in mute admiration as she sat down at her desk, flashing him a brief smile before getting stuck into a pile of paperwork. A few minutes later, she wandered into his office and he put down the dart he was about to throw and leant back against his desk, arms crossed.

"Here's that paperwork you wanted, Guv"  
>She spoke clearly for the benefit of the others before lowering her voice and leaning in towards him.<p>

"Just thought you should know … I'm going commando today …"

She smirked at his puzzled expression.

"That something to do with assault courses? You know I'm not into all this team-building bollocks."

She leaned closer, breast brushing against his arm.

"No Gene. It means I'm not wearing any knickers …"

Smiling broadly, she winked at him before sashaying back to her desk. His eyes followed the line of her stockings all the way up to her shapely backside, realising she was naked underneath the skirt, and all the blood rushed to his groin. He groaned, sitting back behind his desk to hide evidence of his arousal, filling his mind with visions of Russian shot-putters, but to no avail. Then he concentrated on a mental picture of his wife in her fluffy pink house-coat, hair in curlers, ciggie hanging from her mouth. Result. He risked a sneaky peek at her, seeing the little smirk on her face, and hatched a plan. Oh, she would definitely pay for this later …

Alex sat behind her desk watching him surreptitiously from under her lashes, loving the effect she knew she was having on him. The sexy pout was back in place as he lit a ciggie trying to look unfazed but she knew he'd be battling with a serious hard-on, and the thought aroused her beyond belief. God, she was insatiable at the moment. As if having him twice the previous night and again that morning wasn't enough. She should be walking like John Wayne after the last few weeks, all they did was work and shag – the bed, the floor, the kitchen table, even the bath one night until they nearly flooded the flat. They hardly even stopped to eat or drink. What had Shirley Valentine called it, the F-plan diet? She giggled to herself at the thought, but it wasn't just the sex she loved, it was the tender side of him she saw when he wrapped her in his arms and they dropped off to sleep, or when he fetched her tea in bed, or rubbed her feet after a long day. He even brought her flowers once, shuffling his feet, almost too embarrassed to hand them over, but her obvious delight brought a big smile to his face. And he did get a very good blow-job afterwards as encouragement to keep up the romantic gestures.

She glanced over at him again, and caught him gazing at her intensely. He really was incredibly sexy, with those come-to-bed eyes, hair rumpled, and a ciggie dangling from those long fingers. Jesus, those fingers … what they could do to her … and those lips … and his big, hard … Stop it, Alex. She shook her head and shuffled about uncomfortably in her chair. It was going to be a long morning.

Thank God it was a quiet day, he was getting nothing done. His eyes were constantly drawn to her, sitting there like butter wouldn't melt, knowing she was driving him slowly mad. He knew the whole scenario would be turning her on beyond belief, and imagined sliding his fingers into her welcoming wetness, making her moan and cry out, begging him to fuck her …

By lunchtime, he could stand it no longer. He had an erection he couldn't beat down with a big stick, and it was pay-back time.

Alex glanced up at his approach, noting that the department was pretty much empty, all the others having decamped to the pub for lunch. She smiled seductively at him, hoping he might suggest nipping back to the flat, knowing she'd made him suffer long enough, and herself too, for that matter. The look on his face stopped her in her tracks however, unsmiling, brows furrowed, grumpy pout firmly in place. She wondered if she'd pushed it too far and made him angry, her behaviour was a bit unprofessional during working hours, she supposed. He leaned over the desk, and his voice was the low growl that always sent shivers down her spine.

"Come with me, Drake. I need your help with something …"

There's something I'd really like to help you with, she thought, wondering if he meant what she hoped he did. His expression was unreadable, and she stood, legs slightly shaky, and walked with him out of the department and down the corridor. She glanced up at his profile, but he was giving nothing away, not looking at her or speaking. Then just as they were passing the stationery cupboard, one hand shot out and grabbed her arm while the other turned the handle, and she yelped with surprise as he dragged her in, taking a key from his pocket and locking the door behind them.

Before she had time to catch her breath, she was pressed up against the wall, his mouth on her neck and her skirt up round her waist. She heard the unmistakeable sound of a zip being lowered and then gasped as he grabbed her leg and pushed into her, stretching her, filling her. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs round his waist, hands on his shoulders for support, and then withdrew slowly before thrusting in again hard, pinning her against the wall. She moaned loudly, and he pulled out again.

"That" … he slammed back in … "is for putting me through hell" … he withdrew … "all morning!" … slam.

He started to move in her then, hard and fast, loving the noises of pleasure she was making. Christ, she felt good, and she was so desperate for him, it had definitely been worth the wait. She was getting more vocal as she got close, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Oh God … Gene … don't stop … please …"

He chuckled, and thrust even harder, grunting with the effort.

"Dirty girl …"

He bit down on her neck, and she fell headlong into a mind-blowing orgasm, gasping his name, clenching round him, her whole body shuddering. He pounded into her a few more times before reaching the point of no return, hips bucking, spilling into her with a groan.

"Fuck … Alex … so fucking good …"

They stayed like that for a few seconds, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily, then he pulled out and lowered her gently to the floor. Looking round, he spotted a chair and collapsed on to it, pulling her down into his lap, skirt still up around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing in his "man-stink" as he called it, thinking how wonderful he smelled, a mix of tobacco, cologne and something unmistakeably Gene. Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying the afterglow, and then he sighed into her hair.

"Bloody Hell, Alex …"

Her voice was muffled in his shoulder, but he thought he detected a giggle.

"I know …"

"Quite like this commando thing …"

He slid his hand up her thigh, twanging her suspender belt, and she wriggled suggestively in his lap.

"Just one thing, though. Think you could lose a pound or two before we try that again? Me knees are totally buggered …"

The bloody cheek of the man! She reared back, ready to give him a load of verbal, but he swiftly dragged her head down into a kiss, tongue exploring, teasing, and she sighed, forgetting everything but the feel of his mouth on hers. God, he was such a great kisser, she couldn't get enough of him. One hand was kneading her bottom while the other moved up to undo her blouse before slipping inside her bra to cup a breast, fingers tweaking a nipple. His skilful lips and roving hands set her body on fire all over again, and she groaned when he broke the kiss, his eyes dancing.

"You ready for round two, then?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she grinned at him as he stood, sliding her off his knee and pulling her in for another kiss. Her hand wandered over his chest, then headed south but he stopped her with a chuckle, kissing her palm.

"Shame you'll have to wait till after work then, isn't it?"

He watched her jaw drop, smiling as he unlocked the door and left her standing there. Bastard, she thought, affectionately, he had some serious making up to do later. She pulled down her skirt and fastened her blouse, and then the realisation suddenly hit her. She was still going commando. He knew it, and he still had to sit and watch her all afternoon. Oh, she was going to enjoy making him suffer yet again …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to everybody for the very kind reviews, I hadn't decided whether to do another chapter, but a couple of people asked, so finally here it is! Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

He knew exactly what game she was playing. Four times now she'd been into his office, bending down to the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet to supposedly retrieve a file or replace one. And four times she'd made sure her skirt had risen so high that he could almost see what she'd had for breakfast, never mind a tempting view of those stocking tops. He shuffled around in his chair watching her as she crossed and uncrossed her legs and he got a flash of her suspenders yet again. She was certainly having the desired effect, and he needed to take the control back.

He stood, picking up his coat, and strode towards her desk.

"Drake. We're going out."

As she followed him she tried to keep the smirk off her face, knowing fine well he was carrying his coat in front of him to hide the massive bulge in his trousers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She thought they might be heading back to her flat but instead he unlocked the Cortina and indicated for her to get in, driving like a maniac as per usual and not saying a word. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her.

"Gene? Where are we going?"

He glanced across at her, and a thrill went through her as she saw the undisguised lust in his eyes.

"Yer'll find out soon enough. And it's Guv to you, Drake. I'm yer DCI, and don't yer forget it."

Oh God, she loved it when he came over all masterful, shuffling uncomfortably around in her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene smirked to himself, taking pleasure in the fact that she enjoyed these little mind games as much as he did and knowing how much this scenario would be turning her on. His hard-on was now causing him some major discomfort, uncomfortably trapped as it was inside his underwear, and he had a major itch that required some serious scratching.

They arrived at a disused factory, driving in among the dilapidated red brick buildings until he turned sharply left into a cul-de-sac and parked up, switching off the engine. Not the most romantic of places, he had to admit, but secluded enough for the purpose. Turning to her he saw his own desire reflected in her eyes and knew he was going to enjoy this.

"Right, Drake. Yer've been disrespectful to a superior officer all day, and I intend to discipline yer. Yer will obey my orders without question and refer to me as 'Guv' at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Guv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her voice came out as a high-pitched squeak, and she cleared her throat, looking demurely down at her hands. There was an insistent pulse beating between her thighs and she tried to contain her excitement, waiting to see what he had planned.

"Yer've committed an offence by arriving at work improperly dressed. Yer've flagrantly flaunted yer body in an attempt to arouse and enflame yer DCI. In short, yer've been a very naughty girl and yer need to be punished. What do yer say ter that?"

His gravelly voice was doing incredible things to her insides.

"Yes, Guv. Whatever you say, Guv."

She kept her eyes lowered in a gesture of submission, knowing he would be enjoying her performance.

"Firstly, I wanna feel those lovely lips wrapped around Sergeant Rock. And then I intend to fuck yer brains out over the bonnet of the Cortina. I'm gonna be buried ball-deep inside yer when I come. Any questions?"

God, she was so aroused now she could hardly breathe.

"No, Guv."

"Right. Get to it, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched in awe as she undid his trousers with shaking fingers, breathing a sigh of relief as she finally freed his impressive erection from its confined space. She ran a hand teasingly up and down his length before leaning over to take him into her hot wet mouth, and he groaned at the delicious sensations her lips and tongue were creating. Tangling his hands in her hair, he surrendered himself up to her skilful ministrations.

"God, yer a dirty mare. Most women do it under sufferance, but yer really enjoy it, don't yer?"

He tugged her head back up, grinning at the sight of her swollen lips and glazed expression before he bent to capture her mouth in a long sensual kiss, fingers pinching a nipple through her blouse. She moaned and he released her, cocking his head in the direction of the bonnet.

"Skirt up and bend over quick as yer like, luv. This hard-on won't wait any longer …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't sure if her legs would still support her, but she managed to climb out of the car and drape herself over the bonnet, heart pounding in anticipation. She felt his hands roaming over her bare backside before toying with her suspenders, and then a finger slid between her moist folds to tease her and she gasped, writhing against it. He chuckled, bending over her so his chest was flush against her back, his rock hard erection digging into her hip.

"Who's in charge here, DC Drake?"

"You are, Guv."

"And what happens to naughty girls?"

Her voice was low and breathy.

"They get punished, Sir"

"And what do you suggest I do with you, Drake?"

"Fuck me hard, Guv …"

His mouth was very close to her ear and his warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Ask me nicely, dirty girl. What's the magic word?"

"Please, Guv … need you inside me …"

He could hear a note of desperation in her voice as she wriggled against him wantonly.

"What, like this?

He kicked her legs further apart and surged into her, hearing her gasp of pleasure as her body adjusted to the size of him, and when he was buried in her to the hilt, he paused. His voice was a low sexy growl.

"Beg me, Alex. I need to know how much you want me …"

She was almost incoherent with need now, pushing back against him, but he held her hips steady, waiting for an answer.

"Oh please, Gene … never wanted anyone as much … can't wait any longer …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neither could he, powering into her then, hearing her moan and gasp with each thrust. He pulled her back, burying himself even deeper, and her body went rigid as she screamed his name in ecstasy, shuddering and gasping, overcome by wave after wave of pleasure.

He continued to slam into her, hips bucking frantically until his climax took him and the world exploded in a myriad of bright colours round him.

"Fuck … Alex … so fuckin' good …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He leaned forwards over her, supporting himself on his hands, struggling for breath, heart hammering in his ears. Eventually he withdrew and leant on the bonnet next to her, and she snuggled into his chest.

"Jesus, Alex."

"Think I need to go commando more often if this is the result."  
>He chuckled, lighting a ciggie and taking a long drag.<p>

"Only if ya wanna kill me, luv."

She eyed the ciggie and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think you're doing that all on your own. Don't think excessive shagging will cause any further harm."

He looked down into her face, his eyes that dazzling shade of blue that always made her catch her breath.

"I'll take me chances, luv. Hell of a way to go, anyway."

He grinned down at her, but her face was suddenly serious.

"You've brought women here before, haven't you."

"A few times. You know I'm no angel, luv, but none of them meant anything. This is different …"

They were silent while he finished his fag, and then he cleared his throat.

"Alex, are you planning on staying here? Long term, like?"

"I've no plans to go anywhere else at the moment. Why?"

He shuffled his feet, not meeting her eyes.

"It's just … well, I was thinking about the future. And about maybe asking the wife fer a divorce. It's not really much of a marriage any more …"

Her face lit up in a smile and she pulled his head down for a tender kiss.

"Suppose you'll be wanting to move into my flat, then?"

He pouted at her, but his lips were twitching.

"What makes yer think I'm that easy?"

"Um …the fact that you want to shag me every five minutes, maybe?"

He nodded thoughtfully.

"True. Good idea to keep yer handy. 'Spose it'd save on rent too."  
>She punched his arm.<p>

"You're such an old romantic, Gene."

"Ow! That's assaulting a senior officer, that is."

He grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Looks like I'll have to punish yer again later …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's finally the end! Hope you enjoyed – all reviews welcome, as ever.


End file.
